Until the Thaw
by Mystery of the Emblem
Summary: Taking service for a lord until the snows stop, Ike looks for a chance to get closer to his son, who has grown distant with him. Soren's not happy with the moody teen or the bickering. Can they last the winter together?
1. Chapter 1

**After somewhat of a time jump, I am continuing Ike's story with his son. I had originally just had the opener in mind, and as I wrote, the whole idea just sort of came to me.**

* * *

 _Ike's eyes fluttered open as sunlight poured through the window. He instinctively held up his arm to keep the light off of his face. He knew without looking the bed was empty, but that was how it normally was. She would be up before the sun, and she often left him to sleep._

 _He slowly sat up, his eyes adjusting to the daylight. As he gathered his clothes from the floor, he listened for noises. The inn was quiet, but the smell of baking bread filled the air. He might have missed breakfast, but that would be no problem. He dressed and went off in search of Selyne._

 _He did not have to go far to find her. She was behind the desk where she did business, only a few feet from her room. A book lay open in front of her. Her hair was pinned up, away from her face. The sound of the door opening caught her attention._

 _"Good morning," she said with a smile. She shut the book and laughed as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I thought I would let you sleep."_

 _"You always do," he reminded her. He sighed as he inhaled the faint earthy scent that always clung to her. "You aren't busy?" he asked. "I'm sure there's a pest in your garden you can chase."_

 _"It's quiet, I wanted a moment." He looked over her shoulder to the journal in front of her. She usually wrote in it late at night, but as he shared her room when he was around, it often sat unnoticed on her bedside table. He had never bothered to read it; it was for her own private thoughts. But he found himself curious._

 _"Where is everyone?" he asked._

 _"You know where Soren is. Everyone else is either asleep, left, or scouring the marketplace. I need to go myself." She leaned her head back so she could look at him. "Do you want to go with me, since you're awake? I can use a strong hero to help carry my purchases."_

 _"Whatever you need," he told her._

 _"Or," she added with a smirk, "we could go back to bed for a little while."_

 _He laughed as he pressed his face against her neck. "Surely that can wait?"_

 _"Hmm, just a thought." She sighed wistfully and shut her eyes. "You're leaving again soon, aren't you?"_

 _"Yes, I"_

Ike found himself awoken from a deep sleep by the sound of his bedroom door slamming against the wall. "Come on, old man, are you going to sleep all day?" He sat up and blinked as his surroundings as he remembered where he was.

He was not with Selyne. Far from it. He was in an inn with his closest friend, Soren, and his and Selyne's son. Sel had grown from a sweet, affectionate child to the seventeen-year-old who stood at the foot of his bed, a scowl on his face. Soren had followed him into the room, furious.

"I told you to leave him alone," he snapped.

"It doesn't matter, Soren, I'm awake." Ike sat up and sighed. It was going to be a long day. Mornings where he woke up dreaming about Selyne always were. She was long gone, as was her journal. Soren had stolen it for him, but he could not handle reading it and destroyed it in a fit of grief. "Is it late?"

Before Soren could answer, Sel spoke up. "I have been cooped in this inn for three days. Get dressed."

Soren glared at him. "You are _not_ the parent." Though he was much shorter than his companions, Soren did not have any trouble holding his own, especially in the now frequent squabbles between father and son.

"Neither are you."

" _Enough!"_ Ike flung the blankets off himself and swung his legs over the bed. "I'm up. I'm getting dressed. Give me a few minutes, wait downstairs, and try not to kill each other." Sel left without another word, but Soren stayed behind for a moment.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I tried to keep him busy, but you know how he is. I don't know where the ego and attitude has come from, but someone needs to knock it out of him."

"I know," Ike sighed. "And I'm sorry I snapped. It's just going to be a long day, try to bear with me."

Soren nodded and left. Ike stood and ran a hand through his hair. Sel often remarked, less than kindly at that point, how it was starting to gray. The time of replying with, "Yes, and all because of you," was long gone. His movements were slow. He was not feeling his age, despite the slight change to his hair color. He felt the same, was still in shape, and trained nearly every day. His mind was racing, and that was what slowed him down.

He found himself dreaming of Selyne a lot recently. His had the theory that it had to do with Sel. His behavior as of late would not be something his mother would be pleased to see. But he did not have the time to dwell on it. He dressed quickly, but warmly, and joined Sel and Soren downstairs.

Soren waited near the stairs while Sel scowled by the door. Without a word, he slipped outside. Ike and Soren followed. The snow that had fallen for three days had finally ceased, though it blanketed everything. But the village was finally alive. Men and women cleared snow or chopped firewood while the children found the frozen over pond to be a new playground or pelted each other with snowballs. As two young boys darted across their path, Ike sidestepped them and a snowball.

"What do you think, Soren?" Ike asked. He did not mean the question about the snowman three children were making or the young women who had paused in the middle of clearing snow from their walks to cast admiring looks at his son. Soren knew what he did mean.

"I think at this point, we'll have to take service with a lord, at least under the thaw comes. I haven't seen much in the way of mercenary groups." Service under a lord was not so bad. It always meant a roof over their heads, a warm fire, and meals. It also meant that they were allowed to train among the knights of the castle, and perhaps the younger lords as well.

Sel scoffed. "I'd much rather leave."

"And where would you go? The roads have iced over and no captain sails in winter unless he's mad."

Sel did not answer. He walked off. At first Ike assumed he had found a young woman to flirt with, but he instead went to the children building the snowman. They were struggling with the body. The large ball they had formed for its torso was too heavy. He lifted it with ease and placed it on the bottom they had made.

Ike shook his head. "Since when did he start hating just me?"

Soren's muttered response sounded a lot like the word _"Teenagers."_ As they watched Sel helped shape the head, Soren asked, "Are you sleeping well?"

"Yes," Ike replied. It was not truly a lie. He would sleep through the night with no problem. It was the dreams that bothered him so.

Soren sighed. He was not happy with that answer, but he dropped the subject. "I'll have to ask around for a lord who might need our services. Our gold is running low, we cannot stay in an inn all winter if we don't find any work."

"We won't be able to stay for the rest of the week," Ike corrected. Their funds had gotten dangerously low. He watched as Sel helped to complete the snowman. It was lopsided, but the children seemed pleased and heaped their thanks onto the young man. It was the first time Ike had seen him smile in days.

"You're right," Soren admitted. He lowered his voice as Sel returned to them. "But he won't like working for some lord."

"I know," Ike said softly.

"What are you two whispering about?" The smile had vanished from Sel's face as soon as he joined them.

"Just wondering where I can start looking for someone who needs our services." Sel groaned. "We have to do _something."_

"Yes," he said with a kick towards a small hill of snow. "I know." The white powder exploded at his kick. Snow flew for several feet in front of him. "But I hate working for lords."

"Just until the snow stops," Ike reminded him.

Sel said nothing. Together, the trio walked around the village, watching as it awoke from its winter nap. In the spring, they had been told, the streets were lined with stalls. People sold their wares, from horseshoes to handcrafted dolls, and nearly everything you could think of in between. Children ran around the streets, and everyone watched out for each other. Everyone got along, with the only problem being the occasional band of thieves. The young men of the village, many of them wanting to play at being soldiers, had formed a makeshift militia to patrol the streets when everything was bustling.

Otherwise, they stayed at home and tended to crops, animals, the house, or younger siblings.

So the sight of the three of them was something that kept the villagers talking. Ike and Sel clearly had the look of fighters, whereas Soren drew looked wherever he went. And a mage was something the villagers had not seen in a very long time. Hardbrook was mostly a quiet little dot on a map and nothing more.

By the time they had circled back to the inn, Ike was glad to return. Though the sun shone brightly, the day was still cold and his fingers were growing numb. Once inside, he chose a seat close to the fire. Soren spoke to the innkeeper, a kindly old man named Rogart who still put coin over kindness. And Sel found his little group, three young women traveling on their own who had once begged to have him travel with them. That had led to an argument between father and son.

Deciding he did not want to see that, he got to his feet and joined Soren. "Like I was telling your friend here, Lord Abernathy is always looking for strong fighting men. He's a bit - " here the innkeeper tapped the side of his head, "kind of paranoid, too. He doesn't like leaving his keep undefended, he'll take you in, I have no doubts."

"Thank you." He would have to wake early in the morning if they wanted to go, and possibly return if Lord Abernathy had no use for them after all. But if Rogart had no doubts, then they should have no reason to return the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sel is just a bit egotistical and a moody teen. For now.**

* * *

Meeting Lord Abernathy had been the hard part. It took the better part of the day to get to his keep, and several minutes of trying to convince his guards that they were just looking for a job and they meant no harm to their liege. Finally, they were allowed access.

Getting him to agree was the easy part. He all but said yes as soon as they stepped into the room. "I can always use good men. And loyal."

"We have no loyalties at this time," Ike said, "though, to be clear, we are just passing through and will leave once the snow stops."

The lord waved a ring covered hand dismissively. "As they often do," he said. "I have a squadron of loyal guards, but it is always nice to have extra eyes around the place." He was small, about as short as Soren, with thinning dark hair. He _seemed_ sane, though one could not judge sanity based on looks alone. "The three of you won't mind sharing a room?"

"That is more than acceptable."

"Living arrangements are cramped," Abernathy admitted. "I had to close off part of the keep, I just felt _uneasy_ around it."

Sel shot a look at Ike, who missed it. But Soren caught it. He did not mind it himself. It did sound strange.

They were assured it would just be the three of them, unless he had to find more fighters and give them bed space. Sel immediately claimed the bed by the window. As he and Soren made themselves at home, Ike hung back and spoke with their new liege.

"He is clearly your boy," Abernathy remarked, a softness in his voice.

"Yes," Ike said with the hint of a smile.

"I was blessed with three daughters myself. The youngest is still here with me. You'll meet Levali later. She takes care of the everyday things. I don't know what I would do without her."

"I understand."

Ike and Abernathy spoke a little longer, then he left to allow them time to settle down. Soren had taken the far bed for himself, leaving Ike the bed near Sel. He seemed indifferent. As he looked out the window, he asked, "Do you really think he's mad?"

"He shut off part of his keep because it made him feel uneasy," Soren reminded him. "Not many sane men will do that."

"Well," Sel said, "I think I'll have a look around."

"Stay here," Ike told him. "please," he added.

Sel's response was to leave and slam the door behind him. Ike sighed and began to rub the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. "Want me to go after him?"

"Leave him be."

It was not only being away from Ike and Soren he wanted, but Sel's curiosity had gotten the better of him. He knew if he had mentioned anything to his father, that Ike would not allow him to wander around freely at all. But he wanted to know what this shut off area of the keep was like.

Perhaps he should have waited until he knew the layout better, because he soon found himself lost. _'How am I going to explain this?'_ he wondered. Maybe honesty would be better, or just simply saying he was looking around for a place to wash up and gotten himself lost.

"Excuse me?"

He jumped then smiled. The speaker was a young woman, tall and fair with dark brown curls. Beside her stood her a knight, lance in hand. "Sorry, I can't find - "

She giggled and said, "It's fine. It's a big place. And Father said he had brought on three new men. I'm Levali, and this is Gregory, my own sworn knight. And you would be?"

"Sel."

"Do you want us to show you around, Sel?" He declined and admitted he was just looking for his room. Levali smiled and said, "Well, at least allow me to escort you to the dining hall. It is almost time to eat, and we can't have you getting lost again."

Sel thanked her and joined them. Along the way he noticed many shut doors and bare spaces on the walls. There was little in the way of decor, other than rugs and the occasional table or bench. He wanted to ask, but assumed it had something to do with her old man's flights of fancy. The dining hall was easy to find, all he had to do was follow the smell of food. The long table was set with multiple places, which surprised him. Normally, they would eat in barracks or grab whatever they could.

 _'This place is weird.'_

Levali excused herself to oversee the finishing of the meal. Before Sel could join the small group milling around the hall, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Gregory inclined his head and Sel followed him into the hall.

"I just want to warn you about Levali. She might be unmarried, but she is no maiden. No one wants to marry her, her father is crazy. So she is willing to open her gates for anyone."

Sel looked the man over. "You are sworn to protect her, yet you say such things about her. Why?"

The older man shook his head and said, "I have seen plenty of young men hurt and act out after thinking she was interested in him and him alone, only to find her abed with someone else. It causes trouble, it causes fights, and I try to avoid that. It also upsets the old man to see us not getting along. He thinks she's still a maid, but then, he also thinks that people were sneaking into the east wing, squatting and stealing from him. It's why it's shut off now."

"Thanks for the warning." Sel decided to stick close to Gregory. He seemed to be the one person in charge who actually knew everything that was happening within the keep. He and Gregory rejoined those in the dining hall. He also soon learned that while Levali handled domestic things, such as mending and cleaning clothing, the meals were cooked by the knights and mercenaries in Lord Abernathy's service. He hoped when his turn came, as Gregory said it would, he would not be responsible for killing anyone.

"I can't cook," he said as his father, Soren, and others began to trickle in.

Gregory laughed. "Neither can I. But food is food."

Ike and Soren joined them. Sel made a clipped introduction. Gregory soon fell in conversation with Ike, and he explained what they should expect in the next few days. Levali would give them assignments, such as guard duty and their nights to cook. He warned of boredom, especially for those guarding the east wing. "But it's a cushy job, otherwise. We are fed and sheltered, and each week Lord Abernathy pays us, whether we do anything to keep him at ease or not."

"What happened to him? Everyone we've spoken to thinks he's insane."

Gregory looked down the table. Lord Abernathy was deep in conversation with several people, with Levali leaning over him protectively. "He was always a bit easy to frighten, but his mind is kind of gone after losing his wife, eldest daughter, and unborn grandchild in one go. He could not let go or see it for just the accident it was. So he clings to Levali, and he thinks invisible daggers are everywhere. I guess it is better than him dwelling on what happened."

"You picked the worst time to come, to be honest," he continued. "In the dead of winter, the days get slow and drag by forever. But I guess you had to come for some reason or another. It's not my place to ask."

Though Gregory pointed out that Levali basically ran the place, each of them came to the conclusion that it was Gregory who they should rely on. As they ate, a decently prepared meal by a fighting man's standards, the conversation grew lighter. Around them people talked, laughed, and joked. Someone began to strum at a lute. One of the women of the group started to juggle fruit. Those around her kept tossing her more pieces until she could not handle them and dropped them. It was like some large and unique family gathering.

And they were assured most meals were like that.

The lighthearted mood lasted for hours. Full and tired, the three newest members of the odd gathering excused themselves to go to bed. Once inside their room, Sel pulled off his tunic and tossed it in the basket. All he wanted was sleep.

"Sel."

"Hmm?" He stretched out on his bed and put his hands behind his head.

"About the girl... don't start anything."

Despite his recent annoyance with his father, Sel found himself laughing. "Don't worry. I'm not looking to catch anything." He yawned, then explained the warning Gregory had given him. "Besides," he added, "the blonde girl who juggled is prettier." He shut his eyes and fell asleep before hearing Ike's response.


	3. Chapter 3

**There might be some aspects of romance or at least some flirting on Sel's part, and in return, but it will not be a big deal.**

* * *

Sel soon came to learn the juggling girl's name was Maya. That was all he had learned. After a week of steady work, he had not been partnered with her once. His first meal had also gone well. No one died, and he only suffered a small cut to his finger.

He had also found himself on the receiving end of Levali's attention. One afternoon as he and several other young men guarded the walls, she brought them all hot drinks. As he sipped, not fond of spiced wine but thankful for the heat, she asked him something personal.

"You do not have to answer if you choose not to, I just found myself curious. I notice you travel with your father. But what of your mother?"

"I don't have a mother," he answered quickly.

She laughed behind her hand then apologized. "Everyone has a mother," she pointed out.

Sel hung his head to hide the sudden color on his cheeks. "I should have picked my words better. I don't know anything about her, other than I was named for her."

"Really? What was her name?"

"Selyne."

"What a lovely name." Sel did not know how to respond, so he stayed silent. She had smiled at him before turning her attention elsewhere.

The conversation had been short, but it stayed with him. After being relieved of duty, he slipped back inside and shook freshly fallen snow from his hair. It was getting colder. Though the offer to join some of the other guards was extended to him, he excused himself and went to the room he shared with Ike and Soren.

Neither were around. If he remembered correctly, he had been half asleep that morning as Ike told him where they were, both would be on guard duty on the other side of the castle. With a heavy sigh, he fell onto his bed. Soren had left out a book for him to study. He picked it up with a sigh and began to thumb through it. Soren kept him on his studies, even at his age while Ike trained him in combat. It had been that way since he was very young, and a cross Soren was somehow worse than an angry Ike.

Sel soon lost track of time. Though his book lay open across his lap, he found himself staring at the same page or reading the same paragraph over and over again without taking it in. Just as he decided to put it away, the door opened.

"You missed dinner," Ike told him. "I made sure to save you some."

Though Sel said, "I'm not hungry," it was a lie and he accepted the plate without a word. He took a bit, winced, but swallowed. "It tastes like nothing! How can it taste like nothing?"

Ike laughed, but it was Soren who replied. "This coming from the boy who burns nearly everything."

"I think that was Maya's doing," Ike told him. "We've had worse," he added.

"Yeah," Sel said through a mouthful of meat pie, "mine."

Ike smiled fondly and said, "I don't understand it. Your mother could cook very well, how can you be the complete opposite of her in that regard?"

Sel slowly lowered his fork. That was the first time in a very long time, longer than he could remember, that Ike had mentioned his mother. Should he try to ask more questions, since Ike had so easily brought her up? Or should he stay silent and wait to see what else might come?

The small window that had been opened quickly snapped shut as Soren asked how long he had been reading. "Not long," he said as he pushed away his half eaten meal. He had fully lost his appetite. "I couldn't stay focused on it," he added.

Ike's expression became concerned. "Are you feeling unwell?" He reached out to check if Sel had a fever but Sel shrugged away from him.

"Just a lot on my mind," he admitted. He muttered an "excuse me" as he got up and shoved past Ike and out the door.

He was not surprised to hear the muffled sound of heels behind him. Soren seized his wrist and managed to shove him into an empty room and shut the door. It was completely empty. Sel sneezed at the dust they kicked up before turning to Soren. "Damn it, Soren, what is it?" he demanded.

"I'm not going to stand for it, Sel. Ike is your _father,_ and you need to start treating him as such. He's worried about you. He puts you first, and he would do anything for you. Stop behaving like a child and keeping things to yourself."

"He does the same to me," Sel said. He crossed his arms over his chest and tried to stare down Soren, a difficult thing to do in the dusty room.

"Like what?"

"My mother. Who was she? What was she like? I know _nothing_ of her. He talks so easily about her one minute, and the next he completely shuts me out. Was she some whore?" he asked. "Is that it? Is he embarrassed of her?"

Soren sighed. It was not his place, and he had often found himself berating Ike for the same reason Sel was upset. But someone had to say something. "She was an innkeeper. And a good woman," he admitted. "She made Ike happy." He chose his words carefully. It was hard to answer Sel's questions without knowing what Ike did and did not want his son to know.

"Her inn should by rights be yours," Soren continued, "but I do not think you would want to run it. Or if it is still standing."

Sel shook his head. He would never be able to settle down and become a humble innkeeper. Nothing felt right unless he had a sword in his hand. He learned that lesson long ago. "What happened to her?"

"That's for Ike to tell you."

Soren was about to leave, his hand rested on the door, when Sel said, "So I'll never know."

Soren took a deep breath to keep from lashing out at Sel. "It is hard for Ike to talk about, but, if it will help get the two of you acting like father and son again, I will try to convince him to tell you everything."


	4. Chapter 4

**Soren certainly has his hand full at this point. But when does he not? Though I never considered parenting to be one of his ideal situations, especially as a non-voluntary second parent.**

* * *

Sel had been roused from a deep sleep by Soren. It took him a minute to understand where he was. As he yawned, he heard about half of what Soren said. Even after dressing, and reporting for guard duty at the east wing. It was his first chance to have a look around this shuttered off area of the keep. If he were able to get away from his partner.

He reported early and was mid-yawn when he realized who he was paired with. "You're a sleepy sprout, aren't you?"

"Hello, Maya," he said. He was thankful he did not start blushing. "I'm no sprout." He wanted to groan. It was a stupid thing to say.

She merely laughed and leaned against the wall. "You're younger than me, so you're a sprout." She looked him up and down. 'Even if you do have close to a foot on me."

"You're older than I am?"

"Nineteen as of last month."

It took Sel a moment to realize she knew his age. "How do you know how old I am?" he demanded.

"Your dad. I spent yesterday with him." She began to speak of patrolling the grounds with Ike, how easy he had been to speak to. Sel did not care to hear anyone, even a pretty girl such as Maya, singing his father's praises. He only half paid her any mind as she continued. He looked down the hall, his curiosity growing.

"How long have you been here?" he asked suddenly.

"About five months. Why?"

Sel gestured to the dim hall. "You ever been down there?"

Maya looked from Sel to the dark hall and back again. Color began to rise up her cheeks. "No," she whispered. She took a step closer to him. "But I _want to._ I feel like we will be disappointed, truly that there's nothing there. But it is forbidden, and that makes me want to go _more."_

It was Sel's turn to laugh at her. "I've wanted to go since we were told it was barred. In fact, I was caught looking for the closed off wing, before I knew which it was, and lied and said I had gotten lost trying to return to my room."

Maya's eyes sparkled. "You're awful!" she told him. She sighed and leaned against the wall. They were both staring wistfully down the hall at that point. Anyone could have sneaked up on them. Both seemed to silently agree that there had to be some way to get down there, but what would do it?

"Oh!" Maya had slid down the wall as she thought but she jumped to her feet. "I think I have a plan!" She leaned close to Sel for fear of being overheard, though no one else had come by. "We need to imply to Lord Abernathy that he might want to consider maintenance on the wing, even if he has it closed. He would not want part of his keep crumbling, would he? And if we can convince him to allow us to give it a look over since we are here, maybe we can go?"

Sel grinned and nodded. "Very clever," he admitted. "Do you plan to try it now?"

"If you can handle this terrifyingly large work load by yourself for a few minutes?"

"I think I can manage."

So he waited. He lost track of time as the minutes ticked away. Being alone in an area that was supposed to be abandoned was a little eerie. A sudden noise made him jump. As he was peering down the hall, and trying to decide whether or not he would be able to go look and get back, Maya returned with both Lord Abernathy and Gregory in tow.

Sel tried not to show how relieved he was as Lord Abernathy spoke. He seemed frightened, and Sel almost pitied him a little, as he stood before them wringing his hands. "Maya brought up an idea I had not really considered. She said the two of you would like to check for possible damage in the east wing so my men can go about repairs."

"Yes, sir. How long has it been since anyone has come down these halls?"

"A very long time," Abernathy admitted.

"And I did hear a noise," Sel added. "I was about to check before you turned up."

"Then go, but carefully. Gregory and I will wait here."

"Are you sure? You look unhappy to be here."

"Oh, I am, but I will stay. And keep your weapons ready!"

Sel and Maya nodded. Sel put his hand on his sword and Maya grabbed her lance. Together, they stepped down the hall. They decided to split up, Sel took the left side and Maya took the right. It was an easy area to explore. Most of the rooms were completely empty. Others had stacks of cloth covered furniture. Sel soon found the noise that had startled him before. It was a loose shutter, banging around in the wind.

Another window had broken entirely and the room had enough snow to build a snowman. Sel pulled the shutters to, careful to not cut his hands on the broken glass. In another room, he found a wrecked sofa, its stuffing scattered on the floor. He scowled as he heard muffled squeaking. Rats seemed to be the only intruders Lord Abernathy had to worry about.

A muffled cry from Maya caught his attention. He hurried down the hall to find her. She had slammed a door shut, her had clapped over her mouth. "There are _bats,"_ she whispered.

' _Bats?'_ Sel thought. They were a little worse than rats, but not as terrifying as Maya made them out to be. He shook his head and told her they would stick together.

There was signs of rot or broken glass, but no signs of any humans lurking. Sel asked Maya what she thought.

"I don't know what puts Lord Abernathy at such unease," she said, "but I don't think anyone has been down here in years, except maybe - " she cut herself off and placed her hand over her mouth again.

"Levali?" he suggested.

She nodded. "How did you - ?"

"Gregory."

With a nervous laugh, Maya said, "Well, I'll have to thank him for that. Otherwise I would have had to say it." After a quick look at the remaining rooms, they returned to Lord Abernathy.

"I was worried," he began.

"Don't," Sel said. "The only intruders you have are rodents. And maybe insects. There are a lot of repairs you need to make, otherwise that whole area is going to go." He explained about the windows, the shutters, and possible structural damage. "After finishing the work that needs to be done, I would say maybe a look around twice a month if you can handle it?"

Lord Abernathy nodded and said, "I need to see how many skilled work hands I have." He turned to leave with the promise of putting Levali on that immediately. "Oh," he said and turned back, "I had been thinking. I have not seen you and your father together since you arrived. I'll ask Levali to have the two of you together more often."

"You really don't - " Sel sighed as Abernathy and Gregory disappeared around the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

**I find I'm really enjoying Lord Abernathy. A timid lord is kind of fun to write.**

* * *

Soren was bent over a stack of paper when Sel joined him. For them, time had not been as slow as others complained of. They had been paid twice now, and had a few days of just doing nothing. It was another day like that for Sel. He had been told by some men there was a tavern nearby, but during the heavy snows, it was usually shut.

So he stayed to the keep, even if it drove him a little crazy. He sat down on his bed and watched for a moment, sure that Soren had not noticed his arrival. But of course he had.

"He is too lose with his purse strings," Soren muttered. He swept a pile of coins into a pouch. "Do you know how long it would take us to make this much?"

"Too long," Sel admitted. "What is the plan for after this?"

Soren shook his head and said, "We'll think of one when we get there." He turned in his chair and added, "What do you plan to do today? You have free time, correct?"

"Yeah. But I don't know, maybe just a walk."

"I believe Ike does not have any work today, either."

Sel frowned. He had spent the past three days with Ike, including a disastrous evening in the kitchen. He found himself very thankful that no one complained of the food. At least not in his hearing.

"You haven't got a scroll for me to study?"

"No."

Sel doubted that. Soren probably had a dozen, but he wanted him to spend time with Ike. "You worry about the old man too much," Sel told him.

Soren glared. Sel knew he disliked him calling his dad "old man," and that pushing Soren was a dangerous thing to do. "You should worry more," he said.

"What about you? Are you busy today?"

"Yes."

An uneasy silence fell between them. It was only broken by the creak of the door. Ike looked from Soren to Sel, the tension obvious. "What did I walk into?" he asked.

"Nothing," Soren said. He pushed himself away from the small desk he had talked Abernathy into giving him and stood. "Sel was just about to come find you."

Sel could only glare as Soren left.

"Want to spar?" Ike smiled. "It will give you the chance to get out some frustration. And it's been a while."

"Yeah," Sel sighed. He followed Ike out of their room and down to the armory. The walls were lined with swords, lances, and armor, but space had been cleared to spar. Some of the more bold fighters chose to spar outside in snows that ranged from knee to waist deep.

Instead of Ragnell and the steel sword Sel favored, Ike tossed him a wooden training sword. "You think I've let myself go?" Sel asked, offended.

"I mean no insult. I think it might be best to not beat each other." Ike took a fighting stance and Sel followed. Their swords clacked together. Sel stepped to the side and thrust. Ike easily blocked the attack. Again and again they went at each other, both making simple and easy moves to dodge.

It was a slow start, but Sel soon found himself attacking faster. "Can you keep up?" he asked.

"Just watch," Ike shot back. He blocked an overhead blow from Sel. He launched into his own attack, his blows quickly avoided. Sel had always been quick but stubborn to learn so many of his moves Ike could guess before he even started the attack.

Sel put all his weight behind his swing as he aimed at Ike's side. Ike nearly dodged and just barely caught a glancing blow off his ribs. He did not wince, but he knew he would feel it later. He found himself more on the defensive side as Sel rained strikes down on him.

"You favor overhead attacks," Ike remarked as he evaded another one. "Your fighting style is easy to figure out," he added, "we need to work on that."

"You're the only person I constantly fight with," Sel told him, "of _course_ you know what to expect of me!" He started to strike, but Ike smacked his wrist his sword. Sel winced and dropped his sword. "What was that for?" he demanded to know as he shook his stinging hand.

"I wanted to show you how easy it would be to disarm you."

Sel picked up his sword again and scoffed. While it was not like his father to play dirty like that, Sel doubted it was to simply teach him a lesson. The pain had lessened in his wrist so he readied himself again. That time he was not going to go easy and slow.

He delivered a flurry of blows toward Ike, who avoided them again and again. "You're letting your anger - get the best of you." Ike said. "Pace yourself!"

"Why, because that's how you do it?"

"Because," Ike and Sel's swords clashed together with both of them leaning their full force into it, "it will quickly get you hurt or worse if you don't."

"Tch." Sel pulled away and dropped the sword on the floor. "You used to train me often, but that stopped."

"And I am sorry for that. That was about the time you grew more and more independent and less likely to listen to me." With a sigh, Ike added, "You are much more likely to listen to Soren at this point."

Sel sat up and stared at Ike. He had never lamented before that Sel was in any way close to Soren. In fact, he remembered many times when Ike encouraged him to spend time with Soren. "That bothers you." It was not a question.

Ike sat down on a crate and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes," he admitted. "Is there a reason why you prefer Soren to me?"

Sel was silent for a little while as he thought of an answer. Soren was far from warm, open, and welcoming. He was more likely to give the impression he wanted to be left alone than anything. There was one thing Soren did that Ike did not. "He tells me more." He shoved himself off the floor and dusted himself off. "That, and he could always cast fire at me if I don't behave."

"What does Soren tell you?"

Sel shrugged but he wondered if Soren had actually talked to Ike as he said he would. "I ask, he answers. Unless he thinks it's _your_ place to say." Sel left the room with a dismissive wave over his shoulder and knew he would be feeling achy in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for Sel's being a brat. I also worry about Ike, but I think the older he would be, the more relaxed he is. Not to mention having a moody teen on his hands.**

* * *

It was late. Both Sel and Soren were asleep, but Ike found himself wide awake. He had been watching the snow fall outside, but he was feeling restless. He looked to Soren, scrunched in a small ball, to Sel, who slept on his stomach, one arm dangling off the bed. He had also kicked his covers off.

With the hint of a smile, Ike got up and pulled the blankets back up over Sel. He mumbled in his sleep but did not wake up. Sel had always slept a little restlessly. It was one of the few things that had never changed. Along with his restless nature. It came as a surprise to Ike that Sel had been so calm in staying the keep for months. So far, he had not demanded to leave for any stretch of time. Though Sel had also been helping with the repairs of the east wing. It kept him busy.

Since he was getting no sleep, he decided to get up. Certainly someone was on night duty. He could find someone to talk to. He left and pulled the door shut quietly behind him.

The keep had its own little nightlife. It did not seem to bother Lord Abernathy. Ike was almost sure he did not know of it, but if he did, he did not care as long as everyone was alert and ready to protect him from threats only he thought were real. Ike had taken little part in it, but he knew the dining hall was always busy with dice and card games. He had never gotten the hang of them, so he avoided it.

As he walked, he heard someone call him. Lord Abernathy gave him a welcome smile and asked if he could not sleep either. When Ike said no, the older man laughed and admitted the cold was not good on his joints.

"It's nice to have some company," he added as Ike joined him in his study. "Levali is usually abed at this hour, and some of these younger people, they grow bored easily."

"I can attest to that," Ike admitted.

Abernathy chuckled and said, "Your son is dutiful, for someone his age. I have not heard word of him complaining."

"He works hard." Ike watched as Abernathy poured himself a drink and shook his head when the lord offered him one. "Though he needs some more training."

"No one expects a young man of his age to be perfect at everything." After taking a sip, he asked where Sel's interest in construction had come from. "He has done very well in helping restore the east wing."

"When he was nine, we joined a mercenary group that was not only helping to protect a town, but were also helping rebuilding it after a previous raid. He spent many days following around the builders and watching everything they did. Eventually, they let him help lay bricks and it went from there."

"Have you raised him alone?" Abernathy's face reddened, he hung his head, and apologized. "It is a personal question, I should have known better."

"Sel's mother passed when he was a baby." It was not exactly a lie. "So Soren helped me raise him."

Abernathy swirled his drink in its glass and said, "Some women are irreplaceable."

"Yes, they are."

They fell into silence. Ike waited for Abernathy to speak. It was clear to him that the lord wanted something. Abernathy cleared his throat and finally asked, "Is there a way I could convince the three of you to stay when the spring comes?"

Ike smiled sadly and shook his head. He should have expected that question. "I'm sorry, we simply cannot." When it became obvious that Abernathy wanted to get an explanation, Ike said, "For many years, we have stayed in places for months, maybe a year or two, but eventually the urge to move on strikes. We have never felt anywhere was a place to just put down stakes."

"Haven't you wanted to settle? To have a permanent home?"

"I think we all have once, but circumstances are beyond our control at this point."

"Surely they aren't?"

Ike shook his head again. "It is all we know at this point."

"And there's nothing I can do to persuade you?"

Lord Abernathy looked so distraught that Ike felt sorry for him. He crossed his arms over his chest and asked, "Why do you feel the need to keep us?"

"As I said, I have heard no complaints. You and Soren work diligently, and your son is a joy to have around. It is refreshing to see someone so young stay away from Levali. Too many young men have asked for her hand or tried to slip into her bedchambers. And," his bottom lip trembled just a bit, "so many plan to leave when the snows cease. I do not want this place to be empty."

"But it won't be empty." There was the household guard and a few servants, not to mention Gregory and Levali. But that was not enough to watch out for him night and day.

"You know of my wife? There are always rumors..." Ike nodded and offered his sympathy. "We are both alike, you and I. Both been through the loss of a much beloved woman, and while people want to brush it off and pretend it was a simple accident, I _know_ it was not. I have enemies, many enemies."

All lords had enemies, some of which existed only in their minds. But Ike did not say this. All he could offer Lord Abernathy was his consideration. Abernathy thanked him as though he had said "Yes" instead.

When Ike yawned, Abernathy told him to go to bed as he had to be up bright and early. Ike thanked him and left him to his thoughts.

Upon returning to the room he shared with them, Ike tried not to laugh. Of Soren, all he could see was a bit of hair sticking out from under the blankets. Sel had rolled over on his back and again had the blankets tangled around his legs. Ike covered him again and returned to his own bed, where he soon fell in a restless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the chapter I've been dreading to write, but also looking forward to.**

* * *

Sel just wanted a bath. He was achy, covered head to foot in dust, and had helped Gregory chase bats out of the east wing for a good part of an hour. The good news was the repairs were coming along very well. Lord Abernathy had even agreed to allow inspections of the rooms twice a month after the maintenance had been complete.

The bad news was that it was almost complete, and he would soon return to guard duty.

He saw the door to their room ajar. Though Abernathy was glad to boast there had been no thefts on his watch, Sel still put his hand on his sword. Or where it would have been had he worn it. He relaxed as soon as he heard Soren's voice. But what Soren said caught his attention.

" - sort of like nightmares?"

"No." Ike's voice, and he sounded tired. "Just almost like taunting."

"How long have you been having trouble sleeping, then?" A silence. " _Ike._ I was barely able to get you up this morning. Don't tell me you're giving up and intending to stay in bed."

"I never said I would. Nor do I plan to."

A nervous feeling washed over Sel. He looked up and down the hall. No one was around. Perhaps he should leave Soren and Ike to their fight? If one could even call it such.

Soren's voice was gentle, or at least as gentle as Sel had ever heard it. "You need to let Selyne go."

"Not without closure."

There was a muffled noise from Soren. Sel assumed it was out of annoyance. "You can get closure by doing what I've told you to do for years. You need to talk to Sel. Sharing his mother with him will make you feel better, or at least take the burden off your shoulders."

"There are some things I simply cannot tell him."

"Can you deny he needs to know these things?"

Another silence. Sel decided to take the chance. "Yeah..." he said as he pushed the door open, "can you deny that?"

Ike did not look up from where he was, seated on his bed. Soren did look up, and he was not happy. You know better than to eavesdrop."

Sel looked down at his clothes. "I was going to get a bath," he explained. "The door was open. I didn't intend to eavesdrop, but it happened. Punish me later if you must. But from what I heard, Soren had a point." The shadow of a smile crossed Ike's face. "If the idea of my mother is plaguing you, it must be for a reason."

"Her journal would have been a good starting point," Soren said softly.

"Journal?"

"She kept a journal. It was... a bit of a mess. She was left-handed, her hand was not the most easy to read. But she wrote in it often. Usually late at night when no one would bother her." He looked at Soren quickly as he remembered. "She wasn't too protective of it, was she? She left it by her bed, but no one ever looked in it as far as I know."

Sel was in awe. He had never heard Ike say more than a sentence or two about his mother over the years. "Where is it?" he asked. "I would like to read it."

Ike hung his head and, in a voice that was barely audible, said, "I destroyed it years ago."

"You _destroyed - !"_ Sel stared at Ike, his mouth agape. "Did you think _I_ might want it one day? That it should have been mine?!"

"It was a grief stricken decision, Sel, and one I regret."

Sel looked helplessly to Soren who said, "I tried to stop him."

Sel sank down onto his bed, stunned into silence. Something so deep and personal, something that could have given him an idea of who his mother was, had been destroyed. He did not know what to do think. It was an odd feeling. Though he had not known her, it felt almost like losing her.

"She was not unkind in them, but the last few pages she wrote really got to me."

"Why?" Sel's voice was flat. "If she was not angry or bitter, why?"

"I had not seen her in months."

"Why?" Soren could almost see the young man's mind working. "Just a moment... you left my mother with me? Alone?"

Ike shook his head. "Not exactly."

"You left her while she was pregnant."

"I did not _know_ she was pregnant. Had I known, I would have been by her side."

"You slept with my mother and left her?"

"It wasn't that black and white, Sel." There was a scuffle as Sel tried to lunge at Ike but Soren seized him around the waist. He managed to pull both of them down to the floor. He struggled against Soren, but the smaller man held fast.

"She and I had an agreement," Ike continued. "I could come and go as I pleased, as long as I came back to her. I would have been there, but do you remember us telling you about Prince Erian? We were caught up in his kingdom, taken in by possible war. By the time his father decided to aid his allies, it was too late."

Sel glared at his father through a curtain of black hair. "How many other women did you have such an _arrangement_ with?"

"No one. Just Selyne."

It would be later, after he had managed to calm himself some, that Sel realized that was the truth. Over the many years and many inns, taverns, and even barracks, women had made advances towards Ike, and he always gently turned them down.

But for that moment, he elbowed Soren's ribs and tried to push him off. "How'd she die?" He repeated the question louder when it was obvious Ike would not answer.

He managed to roll out from under Soren and pull himself to his feet. He shook his messy, dusty hair out of his face. He felt like he knew the answer, but someone had to say it. He looked at Soren, who was ready to keep him off of Ike. Though he really wanted to pummel his father, the fight was out of him at the moment. "Do I have to ask?" When neither answered him, he let out a shaky sigh and asked, "Did she die giving birth?"

"Yes."

"Even the strongest of women have been brought down by giving birth," Soren added. "Your father being with her might not have changed anything."

Sel did not truly hear them. There was one thing he wanted and that was to be away from them. He pushed past Ike and out the door. Despite his emotions being in full swing, he knew he could not simply leave the keep. The snows were touching the windows and it did not look like it would ever end. But there was one person he could speak to who could grant his wish to be away from the men who raised him.

He found Lord Abernathy in the kitchen with Levali. "Sel, you're filthy!" Levali bemoaned.

"I would like a word, Lord Abernathy."

Abernathy followed him to the hall and added that Levali was right. "I don't care right now," Sel admitted. "I need something of you. Please. I do not want to share a room with those two."

"I know you two bicker," Abernathy said in a attempt to soothe Sel, "But he is your father. You're only given one. Perhaps after a long bath, a nice meal, you'll calm down?" He sighed when Sel did not reply. "I have no spare rooms," he said.

"Put me in the east wing, then. Most of those rooms are habitable."

"I don't want anyone in there for long periods of time."

"It's that or I'll leave."

Abernathy was at a loss. It was clear Sel meant what he said. "Levali!" he called. She joined them and, after being informed of Sel's request, sided with him.

She saw that he was comfortable, if anything. It was one of the first rooms he had helped repair. The window was shuttered, but he had been granted a bit of wood for a small fire in the fireplace. He slept on the floor, though Levali and Abernathy protested. He had slept on worse, he told them. His possessions were shoved in the corner along with his dirty clothes. He stretched out on one blanket, covered himself with another, and leaned back on his pillow to stare at the ceiling. Sleep would take long time to come.


	8. Chapter 8

**I imagine some people would like to snatch a knot in Sel at this point, and not just Soren.**

* * *

Snow clung to Sel's hair, cloak, and even his eyelashes. He had been put on guard duty again, with as much work that could be done in the east wing completed. They would have to wait out the snow to get more building materials. General repairs were what had been accounted for. But at least the rodents were out.

The crunch of footsteps on snow reached his ears, but he did not turn. Guard duty was hard when you could not see that far in front of you, but he liked to look as if he were doing something. "Come inside, Sel."

"I've another hour." He turned to her and saw she was not dressed very warmly. "Go get warm, Levali. We can't have you falling ill on us."

She ignored the suggestion and stepped closer to him. "My father is displeased with you," she told him. Sel groaned and wondered what for. "Now everyone wants their own room."

"Oh. That's all?"

"He frets with just _you_ in the east wing. I think he might just keel over if anyone else joins you!"

Levali would give him a direct answer, so Sel took the opportunity to ask what exactly her father had against that wing.

She rolled her eyes and pulled her thin cloak tightly around her shoulders as a cold gust of wind blew at them. "He thinks people break in to plan his death."

"What gives him that reason?"

Levali swayed back and forth as she weighed her words. "Well, men would go, and find clothing. Or weapons. Or evidence of someone being in that wing when they should not have been. But his accusations are baseless."

"How would you know?"

She licked her lip and nuzzled against him. "Well, because that would be _my_ doing. And since you're sleeping there, I thought perhaps you and I...?" she trailed off, her expression hopeful.

Sel had learned the art of gentle rejection from his father. "I am sorry, Levali, I would fell terrible guilt if you and I did go that far. Your father was kind enough to take us in, and I would be betraying him."

"He wouldn't have to know."

Sel stepped around her and said, "I think I will take your suggestion to go inside, thank you." But she followed him. He removed his cloak and shook the powdery snow from it before he went down into the kitchen at Levali's suggestion. Those guarding the outside of the keep were often given warm drinks or soup after returning inside. He listened to the others talk as he sipped at a broth that tasted of water.

 _'How hard is it to use spices?'_ he found himself thinking.

Before turning her attention to anyone else, Levali winked and said her offer would still stand, if he changed his mind. He looked anywhere but her. It was more challenging than he expected, rejecting the advances of a nice looking woman.

He quickly raced to clear his thoughts. He had tried not to think of Ike, or Soren for that matter, since he had taken his own room away from them. But sometimes it could not be helped. In fact, after a long amount of thought, even though he sorely wished to punch Ike in the face, he had decided it would simply be best to ignore them if he could. To his surprise, so far, he had been left alone. He had been almost certain Abernathy or Levali would try to put him and Ike on duty together, to get them to talk.

That had not happened.

As for when it came time to leave, he was less certain. He had considered staying on, but Levali had just thrown away any plans of that. He had also thought of going to where his mother was from and trying to find anything he could.

But that would involve talking to either Ike or Soren. And Soren would make sure it was Ike he had to speak to.

He looked up as Gregory sat by him, thankful for the distraction. "How are you holding up?"

"Fine, just fine. Gregory," Sel glanced around and lowered his voice, "Levali just - "

Gregory shushed him but dropped his own voice as well. "Just keep telling her no," he whispered. "She'll take the hint. Eventually. She's stubborn, that one."

"Could I ask you something?" Gregory nodded. "Do you like it here?"

Gregory smiled and said, "I know I might come off as kind of harsh, but yes, I do like it here. I do not think I could serve anyone else. You can like someone, but hate what they do. Do you understand?"

Sel frowned and nodded. All too well. He left his half finished soup with a muttered excuse and left the warmth of the kitchen. He hurried to his room and the solitude it offered. Once inside, he peeled off his clothes and tossed them aside before changing into something warm and not wet from melted snow. He sat down on his pile of blankets and reached for his sword. He had thought of sharpening the blade to give himself something to do, but it did not need it.

After several moments of just sitting and thinking, Sel got to his feet. It would do no good going soft, even if he had no one to spar with. So he began to practice, dueling only with his shadow, as he dodged and slashed at nothing.

* * *

"I can't help it, Soren," Ike said as he surveyed the table as everyone gathered to eat.

"He doesn't want you worrying," Soren shot back as he nibbled at a piece of bread. He knew he was right, Sel would probably have left long before, if he could. But, as much as he would try to never admit it, he, too, was concerned.

"I know, but it would be impossible to ask me to stop."

Ike paid little mind to what he was eating. He listened halfheartedly as Soren pointed out there were plenty of reasons for Sel to miss a meal. He also did not need to add that there was no chance of Sel being happy if Ike decided to check on him.

Further down the table there was singing and laughter. It was giving Ike a headache. He cleared his plate and left. He was quickly followed by Soren, who had swiped another piece of bread. On the stairs, they crossed paths with Sel, who bluntly ignored them.

Ike visibly relaxed at the sight of his son. He could not stop himself from speaking. "You might want to hurry, most of the food is gone."

"Don't." Sel stopped but did not face them. "We're not going to act like everything is fine."

"If it means anything, I am truly sorry."

Sel let out a scoff and said, "When this is over, I'm leaving and going my own way." He left the two of them in the hall as he joined the noisy guards and mercenaries.


	9. Chapter 9

**Props to Sel from me, I prefer to tell people off. This has been somewhat of a joy to write, even if it's not the biggest or most deep thing.**

* * *

Maya had proven herself to be a willing partner when it came to training. And despite her appearance, she was pretty tough. But she was also kind and attentive, which threw him more than her aggression. As they fought, she stopped suddenly and asked, "Are you well?"

"Yeah," Sel said as he lowered his sword but did not drop his guard. Was she using a cheap trick to make him ease up? "Fine. Why do you ask?"

"You seem _off,_ " she told him. "Is it about your dad?"

"I don't want to talk about him," Sel said quickly. He felt a twinge of shame at his defensiveness. "My hands are still a little numb from being outside."

"Why didn't you warm up, sprout?" she scolded. She leaned her lance against the wall and took his hands in hers. She took off his gloves despite his protests and began to rub his hands between hers. "Are you certain you're feeling all right?"

Up close, she noticed he looked a bit pale even though they had been sparring with each other for several minutes. Her expression was one of concern as she released one of his hands to try to see if he had a fever. He tried to turn away.

"You feel hot," she told him. "Why would you exert yourself like this if you're running a fever?"

"I didn't think it would bother me much."

"Come on." She led him to a low wooden bench shoved against the wall and had him sit down. She stood above him, holding one of his hands and stroking his hair. Her sudden nurturing attitude would have been cute to Sel if he did not feel so miserable. "Tell Levali," she told him, "or I will if you want me to."

"No." He closed his eyes and allowed her to continue as she was. "Levali... she tried to... you know."

Maya groaned in frustration. She could not blame Sel for not wanting to tell Levali, but she did find herself tempted to use the other woman as a target. "Her father, then. Or yours."

"Not mine, either."

She stopped stroking his hair and cupped his chin. She tilted his head so he was looking up at her. "How do you expect to feel better if no one is taking care of you? If you're being put out in the cold?"

"I'll sleep it off."

Maya looked over her shoulder at the door. She wondered if she could find Ike. She knew Sel would tell him nothing, so informing Ike would be on her. And even if it made Sel angry, she would do it. She turned her attention back to Sel and asked, "How long have you felt this way?"

He was quiet for a moment as he thought back. "A couple of days?" He could not remember, but he did not care at the moment.

"And yet you've been outside," Maya's voice rose as she spoke, "in the cold! Not warming yourself up, skipping meals... no wonder you've fallen ill! What are you thinking, sprout?"

Sel's replied was a mumbled, "I don't know." Her stroking his hair was enough to make him feel at ease and sleepy. If she did not stop, he felt he could nod off as he was, sitting on a wooden bench.

"Wait right here."

"No." He started to stand as she turned away. "If you're going, I am, too."

She patted his hand and said, "Just sit right here, I will be back immediately."

She hurried from the room and left him to wait. Sel sat there and shook his head sadly. He would not wait. Instead, he would just go and rest. A nap would do him better than fighting, or even getting attention from Maya. He stood too quickly and gave himself a bit of a head rush. He put his hand to the wall to steady himself and waited until his head stopped swimming.

As he walked, he realized just how badly he felt. His body ached and his head felt full. He kept his hand on the wall to steady himself. Maybe staying out in the cold, and not changing into warm, dry clothes as soon as he got back in the warmth of the keep, was the wrong idea. He did not think he would catch a cold. But his thinking had been wrong before.

 _'We've never had such a harsh winter before,'_ he thought. He had reached the stairs and did not recall them looking so high up. He leaned his back against the wall and sighed. Maybe he could stop for a moment before tackling the stairs. A little sit would not hurt, right?

He slid down the wall and came to rest on the floor in a sitting position. A part of him knew it would be hard to get back on his feet, but the other part did not care. He thought heard someone call his name, maybe from far away, but he wasn't sure. He just really needed a nap, even there on the floor near the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

**The original idea I had of Sel being wounded in battle, it fell to the side when I started writing. There's no big fights, no big battles, but there's always the effect of an illness.**

* * *

Ike had moved Sel to his bed, and between himself, Soren, and Levali, someone was around to keep an eye on him. Though he refused to give up his place by Sel's side. Between himself and Levali, they had managed to get a small amount of potion down Sel's throat, but to Soren's dismay, Sel spit it out and it landed on him.

"I thought we were past this!" Soren grumbled as he swiped at his clothes. "Why must it _always_ be me? Even years later?"

"He didn't mean it, Soren. He probably didn't know you were there." Despite the severity of the situation, Ike looked close to a smile. "He never meant it as a baby, either."

"I still say he did," Soren muttered as he reached for something clean to change into, "he never spit up on you when he was a child."

"We should try again," Levali said softly. She hated to interrupt the light moment, but she had to tell the truth. "He needs to take something. It will help the fever."

"But if he just spits it out - "

"He managed to keep some down."

So they tried again, with Soren lurking further away from the bed. Sel mumbled and fought feebly, but he did swallow the rest of the bottle. Levali excused herself, but she did say to send for her if they needed her. If not, she would return after finishing her errands. When she left, Soren took her place by the bed.

Ike tended to Sel, using a cloth and cool water to wipe his forehead. After a time, Abernathy came in to see how he was doing. Maya stopped by as well, wanting to apologize. If she had known Sel was sick, she would have made certain he did not push himself.

As time passed in the room, Sel dreamed.

 _He had no idea where he was. He reached for his sword, but it was not at his side. That was worrisome. He searched around for anything to defend himself, but he could not make much of his surroundings out. It was all shrouded in a deep fog. To his right, a noise made him jump._

 _"Relax, dear. There's nothing here to hurt you."_

 _"Who are you?" Sel demanded. He could not even_ see _her, her words were not enough to calm him._

 _She appeared from his right, a graceful woman with a soothing air to her. Her long blue hair fell down her back, her features were soft and almost familiar. Though she smiled, her eyes sparkled with tears. "I wanted to see you," she whispered as she touched his cheek. Sel pulled away, still uncertain._

 _"No one's going to hurt you, boy." This time it was a man's voice. Sel spun around and wished again for his sword. "Though, I dare say you need to be taught a lesson."_

 _To his right, the blue haired woman laughed. "Leave him be," she warned._

 _"You know I'm not being serious," he told her. He was a hulking man, solid muscle and intimating. He looked as though he belonged with a weapon in hand. In fact, it felt a bit wrong to Sel to see him without one. He clapped a hand to Sel's shoulder and laughed himself._

 _"I think I've gone mad," Sel muttered to himself._

 _"Not mad." The woman took his hand in hers. "You're just ill. Come."_

 _She tugged at his hand, but Sel stood firm. "Where?" he demanded. "You haven't answered me."_

 _"Someone else wants to see you."_

 _Who would want to see him? He was confused. Though the woman tugged at his hand, it took a push from the man to get him going. The trio walked among the gloom, with only a few feet on either side really visible. The march seemed almost endless. They drew closer to another woman who leaned over a barrier and stared into nothing. Or at least nothing he could see. Her body language was sad, so sad that it hurt Sel to see it. At their approach, she turned._

 _"Oh... look at this!" Her face broke into a smile. She hurried to join them, her long black hair flying behind her as she did. She stopped before him and looked to be taking in every inch of him._

 _"It wouldn't be right to not bring him here."_

 _"Thank you," she sighed. She leaned forward and caressed Sel's cheek with her hand._

 _"Are you sure I'm not mad?" Sel asked of the first woman. Her smile was her only answer. He had to be. Why else would he be here? Unless..._

 _"Am I dead?"_

 _There was a hearty chuckle from the man and the two women both said no together. "It'll take more than a fever to bring you down," the man added. "You're made of tougher things than that."_

 _"Then what is going on?"_

 _"We need to speak," the black haired woman said. "It's about your father."_

 _"Ah," Sel groaned. Even these mysterious dream people wanted that of him. "No."_

 _"Please." Something in her voice gave him pause. She continued to stroke his cheek with her thumb. "Please listen. He just wanted to protect you. To keep you from getting hurt. Perhaps his choice to keep some things from you was wrong, but in his heart, he felt it was right."_

 _"Can you fault him? Sometimes our pasts, they are difficult to revisit by ourselves, much less with others we care for."_

 _"He had a lot fall on his lap all at once," the man said. Though the two women's voices were emotional, his was calm. "He lost someone important to him and gained a son he did not know of at the same time. It isn't a easy path, but he's handled it as best as anyone can expect of him. We all make mistakes, especially a father on his own. But our children come first."_

 _"He has always put you first," the first woman agreed._

 _"I don't feel first." Sel was surprised when he heard his voice crack. He put his hand over his mouth to try to keep himself from crying. To cry was bad enough. To cry in front of people he did not know would leave him mortified._

 _"If you take the time to look at it, you'll see it. And if you can't now, you'll understand when you're a father yourself."_

 _"And even if you can't see it now, just remember he loves you with all of his heart." The black haired woman planted a kiss on his cheek and whispered, "And so do we."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Whoo, that was a tough one to write, and I hope I did two of them well enough.**

* * *

Sel slowly blinked, his eyes aching from the brightness nearby. He had no idea how much time had passed or where he was for a minute. It was not in his room. And what was so bright?

Beside him, Soren glanced up from the book in his hands. "Soren?" Sel asked. His voice was hardly above a whisper.

"You're awake." Sel could make out a hint of relief in Soren's voice. But when he rose to his feet, Sel grabbed his sleeve and stopped him. "Ike told me to wake him if you came around." He touched Sel's forehead and added, "It appears your fever has broken."

"I need to talk to you."

Soren looked to Ike, who was asleep on the bed Sel had claimed for himself before. But Sel silently begged him not to wake Ike. He struggled to sit up. He felt weaker than a newborn kitten. Soren helped him to sit and propped him up with a pillow, careful not to hit the candle he had been reading by.

"How long has it been?" Sel asked in a croak.

"A week." Soren moved from the bed for a moment to fetch a glass of water. He held Sel's head as the younger man sipped. "You scared your father. And Abernathy."

"And you."

Soren did not respond to that. Not that Sel expected him to.

"What do you need to talk about?"

"I had this dream," Sel began. "I didn't know them, but there were two women and a man." He was able to slowly explain most of the dream to Soren, who sat and listened, only interrupting to ask the occasional question. Though it had been a dream, many of the details still stuck with him.

When he had finished, Soren asked, "You have no idea who these people are?"

Sel shook his head. "Do you?"

Soren shifted in his seat then nodded. "Ike's parents, Greil and Elena. And your mother, Selyne."

"But that can't be."

"And it might not have fully been a dream," Soren added.

"You think I really spoke to them? That's impossible."

"You would think so, but I could tell you of many things that I'm sure you would not believe me about. Tell me, now that you know what I think, do you feel that behavior of theirs would be fitting towards their son and grandson?"

Sel thought about it. It did _sound_ impossible, but yes, now that he thought of it, they acted like loving relatives, especially the woman with black hair - Selyne. He nodded, unable to answer as he felt himself close to tears. _'Why didn't I realize it?'_ he thought to himself.

Soren had moved to wake Ike, but Sel grabbed his sleeve again. "Wait," he managed. "Not yet."

With a sigh, Soren sat back down. "Are you going to tell Ike?" he asked. "About your dream?"

"I don't know. Would he want to know?"

"To know the mother of his son and his own parents are together in some way?" Soren looked over to Ike, who had finally fallen asleep after multiple attempts from Soren to get him to lay down instead of dozing in a chair or forcing himself to stay awake. "I think it might do more good than harm."

"I suppose you're right." He shut his eyes and groaned. He still felt horrible, but he had a question for Soren. "Will you tell me something you think I wouldn't believe?"

Sel fought valiantly not to roll his eyes, but he gave in to Sel's question. "In the vein of the experience you had, whether it was supernatural or just a fever dream, I have always felt your mother knew on some level that she would not live much longer after the last time Ike and I saw her."

"Why is that?"

"I asked her to hold something for me, something important that I worried would get ruined. Instead of just putting it away somewhere until we returned, she not only made sure to show me where her safe was, but made certain I understood the combination as well."

Soren was almost right. If it was not for what he had gone through, Sel would never have believed that. But after seeing three people who were all deceased, and talking to them, he could believe it. It had a deep effect on him. Not only was it chilling, but it also strangely brought him some relief.

If his mother knew, even on a deeper level than she realized, then there was truly nothing that could have been done for her. As he worked the theory of Soren's over in his mind, Soren woke Ike.

"You're awake." The relief in Ike's voice was almost like a punch to the gut. He smiled at Sel and swept his hair from his face as if to check for himself that Sel's fever had indeed broken. "I was so worried."

Sel smiled briefly and said, "Don't. Apparently, I'm made of tougher things." Just recalling what his grandfather had said make Sel feel a bit nervous. Or maybe he was just feeling nauseous. He looked to Soren to help, but Soren had slipped out of the room to give them time together.

"I... need to apologize."

"No, you have nothing to apologize for, Sel. I cannot blame you, I feel I might have reacted the same way if I were told what you were."

Sel shook his head and again tried to sit. Ike held him down. "It's a hard thing to swallow, and I think a part of me will always be angry with you, but you were doing what you thought was right."

Ike raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why the sudden change, Sel?"

"When you get told by your dead mother and grandparents that your father just tried to do what he thinks is right, you sort of have to listen." Before Ike could ask if he was feeling right, he launched into an explanation.

"And I know you probably think it's madness," Sel finished, "but I like to hope it's not."

Ike was silent for so long that Sel wondered if he thought Sel was crazy for believing in such a unique dream. His face was impassive. Finally, he slowly nodded and thanked Sel. "No matter what it was, I am happy to know you met them, and they aren't hurt. But I'm much happier to know you'll be OK." He surprised Sel by helping him to sit and pulling him close. Sel pressed his face against Ike's shoulder and shut his eyes. He would not admit it, but he was glad to know _everything_ was going to be all right.


	12. Chapter 12

**Though shorter than I originally planned, I am happy with how this turned out. Ike's dream, and then Sel's, were two things I loved doing, and really kind of wove everything together. I also wanted a little bit of a round feeling, hence this last chapter.**

* * *

Sel looked over the bags before him. He and Soren had gotten up early that morning to finish packing. The snow had stopped falling, and Lord Abernathy's hires were beginning to trickle away from the keep. It was past time they started moving. He had not missed anything. He tied the last one shut then stood and nodded.

Then he walked over to Ike's bed. "Hey," he began with a gentle shake to Ike's shoulder. "Dad, you can't sleep all day."

"I'm getting up," Ike muttered. He had been having such a lovely dream, but Sel seemed ready to go.

The night before, they had looked over a map. Sel had begged for them to find somewhere warm year round. "I'm sick of the cold," he admitted. Ike and Soren had talked him into traveling east for a while. If they could not find work, they _could_ find a ship as there were towns all over the coast. Most of them had to have a port.

"Soren wants to leave within the hour."

"Soren can wait." Ike yawned. "I am getting old, as you love to point out."

"You're not that old."

Ike smiled at that, but he did not acknowledge it. He took his time getting up and dressed. "You did a good job packing," he said as he pulled a clean tunic over his head.

"It was mostly Soren."

"Where is Soren?"

"He wanted breakfast."

Ike frowned. "Why didn't you go with him? You don't need to miss a meal."

Sel shifted his weight uncomfortably and muttered a reply. Ike asked him to repeat it as he had not understood him. "I was waiting for you," he said. Ike chuckled and pulled Sel close to muss his hair. "Hey!"

"It's nice to get along with you again." Ike's tone was serious, but he still smiled. "I don't think I could handle you hating me for the rest of my life."

Sel was clearly uncomfortable with the lovey moment. "Come on," he said, "you said I can't miss a meal."

"You need to get your strength back," Ike agreed as he followed Sel out of the room and down the hall.

They crossed paths with Soren as he returned to their room, a small bundle in his hands. He said that Levali had made sure they had enough to eat for the day. If they kept going east as they said, they would find somewhere to stay before nightfall she has promised. He said he would pack it, and then meet with them in the dining hall.

They were the last ones to arrive, but there was plenty to eat. Lord Abernathy even stopped by to say his good-byes and make one final plea.

"I'll pay you double."

Sel coughed and nearly choked on his food, but Ike shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sel wants to get moving. I can't keep him sitting still in one place."

Abernathy patted Sel's shoulder and said he understood. "If you're every back this way, I'll find a place for you."

As he left, Soren took the empty chair by Sel. He did not doubt Sel would still be a handful at times, but he was pleased that Sel had managed to steady himself. He and Ike were made to butt heads, it seemed, but Ike would remain fiercely protective of him no matter how old Sel was.

He waited for them to finish eating in silence, then he and Sel left to retrieve their belongings. "Soren," Sel began as he slung a sack over his shoulder, "do you think this place is going to stay the same?"

"What sort of question is that?"

Sel gave a little half shrug and said, "I was just thinking about it this morning, that's all."

Soren looked at him long and hard. It was enough to make Sel uncomfortable. "Nothing will eventually change. Sure, Abernathy might keep up the east wing's maintenance for a time. Eventually, though? It will fall back in disrepair because he's too afraid. Levali will keep up with what it is she does, perhaps until she winds up pregnant or in a situation that Lord Abernathy cannot deny it."

His tone softened just a fraction as he added, "It is best to not dwell on those we leave. We might touch their lives, but ultimately, we cannot change who they are."

He grabbed a couple of bags and left the rest to Sel. "Come on, your father is waiting."

"More like you're being impatient."

Soren's reply was muttered, but Sel laughed anyway. They joined Ike who had been saying farewell to Gregory. He took a bag from Sel and the trio left. Outside, the ground was squishy beneath their boots. Birds were resting and singing in the bare trees. The sun shone, and it was warmer than it had been in a very long time.

Sel smiled as the sun hit his face. "It feels great to be outside," he admitted.

"So I take it you want to camp tonight?"

Soren glared at the two of them. They burst into laughter. Neither would do that to him. At least not unless they had to.

Ike patted Soren on the back and said, "Well, let's get going, otherwise we _will_ be camping tonight. And you won't have that, will you?"

"No." Soren kind of wished they were not getting along. Now that they were, they would gang up on him for many years to come.


End file.
